


Can We Go Again?

by Taayjaay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, brother kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taayjaay/pseuds/Taayjaay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is popular, getting any guy he wants when he goes to parties, but when he tries to teach his little brother Harry what happens at parties, things get heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Go Again?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this on request, but I'd still like feedback. Thank you guys so much for reading my work. I love your faces. My URL on tumblr is teacuphaz.

Can We Go Again?

 

Louis was hot stuff at his high school. He was a junior, and he was popular with everyone whether it was students, teachers, or parents. He partied, had great grades, and could get anyone he wanted, girls and guys alike. Louis's life was perfect and that was the way he liked it.

One night, Louis came home late after a party. Some chick was hanging off of him drunk, but he was too sober to want her. He never really wanted anyone, actually, whether he was sober or not, but it was too much fun to lead people on and see them unravel at his charming good looks. It was already three in the morning, but he knew his parents wouldn't mind. As long as their boy was happy any healthy with good grades, they trusted him enough to make the right decisions. Louis clambered up to his room after grabbing a Sosa from the fridge, and he closed the door behind him so he could get some quality alone time without disturbing the rest of the house.

Louis was a few minutes into the new album he'd bought this week when he heard a small knock at the door. He removed his headphones and laid them on the counter before calling to the interruption.

"Come in." He wasn't too loud, because he didn't want to wake up anybody who was still sleeping. He expected his mom to peek through the crack in his door to check up on him, making sure he had a good night, but it wasn't his mom at all. His brother Harry shyly peeked his head through the door, and Louis smiled invitingly. Harry sighed in relief. He was never sure why he always felt so nervous approaching Louis. Maybe it had something to do with the fact his brother was everything anyone could ever dream to be, and Harry felt as though he could never live up to the high standards his brother set. Even at thirteen, he could feel the pressure of having to be as accomplished as his older brother, and it was often very stressful.

"Hey, Harry." Louis smiled as Harry sat down on his bed. "Is everything okay?" Harry nodded and smiled shyly, scooching inwards on Louis' large bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Mum and dad are out for the night, some hotel second honeymoon shit or something." Louis laughed as his brother swore. It was adorable getting to see Harry grow up. Harry would never be anything to worry about, or course, he had great grades and friends just like Louis did, but it was absolutely precious for Louis to see his brother rebel in the little ways he did. "I've been alone all night, and I was hoping to maybe see you for a bit before you went to sleep." Harry spoke fast, but it came out as more of a question. Louis chuckled at his brother who was blushing all the way from his neck to his forehead. Harry looked much older lately, more mature, but he still acted like an innocent ten year old.

"Well if you're not tired, I'm not either, I was just listening to the new album I bought if you wanna join me?" Louis patted the bed next to him invitingly, and Harry more than happily crawled over to the empty space beside his brother. Louis handed him an earbud, and they sat listening to the album together. Harry listened to Louis as he explained the little parts in the guitar that he liked, his favourite lyrics he was discovering, and sang along to the lyrics he was starting to learn while tapping the drum rhythm on his lap, the bed, Harry's head, anything he could reach. Harry loved how beautiful Louis was when he laughed and smiled. He supposed beautiful wasn't exactly the best word to describe his brother, but it was the only word that could describe the pure admiration he had for the older boy. When all of the songs on the album had played, Louis removed his headphones, and Harry copied.

"That's a pretty good band hey?" Louis grinned, and Harry would be lying if he said he didn't swoon a little bit at the toothy grin Louis shot him. He nodded, unable to find his voice, and Louis spoke again. " I'm going to take a shower. You can stay here, or you an sit in the bathroom and tell me what you thought of the album?" Louis never thought about whether it would sound awkward or not to ask his brother to come with his as he showered, and he still wasn't phased by the thought. He didn't spend enough time with Harry, and if they were both awake, he was going to get as much time with his little brother out of this night as possible. Harry was startled by the invitation, but smiled and nodded. It crossed his mind that it might be awkward to be in the same room as a naked Louis, but he'd do anything to spend time with the boy.

"Sure, Lou." Harry blushed, and Louis walked over to his bathroom. Their parents opted to give their kids the two rooms with ensuite bathrooms while they turned the whole basement into their master room. Harry followed and sat up on the bathroom counter. Louis stripped off, and if Harry was being completely honest, he couldn't say he didn't stare at his brother's body as the boy stepped into the glass door shower. Stared wasn't the right word, actually, admired fit much better. Louis was small for his age, but what was below the belt didn't show it. Harry embarrassedly looked away from that area of his brother's body, and his eyes took in the tan of the fit boy before him. Although Louis was older, he and Harry were around the same height, and Harry showed no signs that he would stop growing anytime soon.

The boys discussed music while Louis was in the shower, and when Louis was finally clean and dressed, Harry was happy to see Louis with his fringe down and glasses on. He looked much better this way. Louis continued to joke and laugh as the boys headed back to his bed and threw on some movie neither of them had ever heard of. Louis went down to grab some popcorn and snacks, and when they were tucked into the bed leaning against the headboard, Harry finally realized he hadn't asked about Louis' night.

"So you went to a party, did you?" Harry asked, shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool." Louis spoke with a full mouth, washing his mouthful down with a large swig of pop. Harry nodded.

"What do you even do at parties, anyways?" Louis realized how little he knew his brother in an instant. What did Harry even do when he was gone? He felt ashamed, and he sheepishly replied.

"You've never been to a party?" Louis questioned, and Harry hung his head, embarrassed. "Hey, that's nothing to be embarrassed about. Cut that out." Louis teased, tickling his little brother's sides as he made a mental note to actually talk to Harry a bit more.

"Jesus Lou, I'm gonna choke!" Harry laughed while trying hard to swallow his mouthful of junk food. He swallowed, and Louis finally stopped tickling, allowing the boy to breathe. Louis burst out in laughter as he caught a glimpse of Harry's face, red with watery eyes, and Harry smacked him on the head mock annoyed. The two finally calmed down enough for Louis to answer Harry's question after Rollin on the bed for a good ten minutes.

"Well, there's alcohol, I guess, but it's more fun to watch everyone else get drunk rather than do the drinking. There's drugs, but I don't touch them. The kids that do don't understand how stupid most of them are. You can touch the people though." Harry threw a questioning look in Louis' direction, and Louis continued, realizing how naive his little brother really was. 

"There's lots of grinding on the dance floor. Girls and guys always seem to want to make out, but they're usually more than willing to blow me." Harry's eyes widened, and Louis defended himself immediately, not wanting to scar the kid. "No no no Harry, I don't let them in my pants. I don't like not knowing where their bodies have been." Both boys shuddered. 

"No Lou, you're sixteen, I don't worry about you in that way." Harry blushed, and Louis felt his cheeks up as well. "I was really more curious about when you said... Guys." Harry swallowed thickly, and Louis laughed.

"Lets just say if I don't rule out guys, there's more possibilities that I'll cave and actually get a decent blowjob." Harry smiled at last, and Louis was relieved his brother was so open and accepting of all of this. "But considering that, I've never let anyone touch me at a party. That's tacky."

The boys fell silent again for a while, but Harry wasn't finished asking questions.

"What's grinding?" Harry asked innocently. Louis searched his mind for the right answer to this, but he realized telling Harry that you rubbed against someone might put him off of the whole idea. He settled on his response finally though, looking Harry in the eyes as he said,

"I can show you better than I can tell you." Louis felt a sharp pang of arousal as the words left his mouth, and Harry agreed very willingly, nodding quickly as they both stood up. Louis eased the tension in the room easily, and they both laughed as he put his favourite song to grind to on through his speakers. He approached Harry like he would if they were at a party, and they were both trying hard not to laugh and failing. The bass from the song pulsed through the speakers, shaking the house, and it was good that Harry and Louis were theory two people home tonight. Louis grabbed Harry's hips from behind, grinding into the boy's back side and trying hard to ignore the feeling in his chest when a small noise escaped Harry's throat.

Harry leaned backward into the touch, pushing backwards, pliant to the touch. He was hyper aware that it was his perfect brother who was touching him like this, and he didn't know what else he could get from the boy, but he wanted it. Louis fingers gripped Harry's belt loops as he pushed his hips roughly into Harry's ass, ashamed by how much he was getting off on this, but not ashamed enough to stop. Harry whimpered loud as he felt Louis press harshly into him. He inhaled sharply, embarrassed, but his hips kept moving to the beat of the music.

Louis' hands snaked around Harry under his arms, touching is chest and sliding his hands down the boy's body and all the way down to his jean pockets, and he gripped his hips, turning him around so that they were both facing each other. The song changed to another one of Louis' favourites, and Harry shamelessly asked the lingering question.

"Is that the only way people grind at parties?" Harry blushed and smiled innocently, and Louis was surprised about how much he wanted to see the sparkle in those innocent eyes fade and be replaced by blown pupils and a wide open mouth. Louis closed any space between him and his baby brother, and he watched the smile on the kid's face fade as he squeezed his bum in his small hands, pressing their bodies together as he grinded his hips. He felt a smile twitch his lip up, and he walked Harry backwards until he had him pressed against the wall. Louis looked Harry in the eye, and the boy giggled, but as soon as Louis pressed his hips harshly into his, Harry's giggle turned into a whimpering moan. Louis pulled back to look Harry in the eye, and he asked with a charming smile,

"Want me to show you how I get blowjob offers from boys?" Harry smiled. He knew he shouldn't be feeling this confident, for one, this was his perfect older brother, and for two, he was absolutely completely inexperienced when it came to anything about sex, but Harry felt sexy, and more confident than he ever had in his life. He chewed a bit on his bottom lip, looking like the sexiest little thing Louis had ever seen, and nodded, sure of what he wanted. Louis pushed his glasses up on his nose cutely, and he held Harry's wrist in his small grips, pushing his arms back against the wall.

Louis pushed his hips over and over again into Harry's, and he attached his lips to the kid's jawline. The pretty moans leaking from Harry's lips were absolutely wonderful, and as he worked his way down Harry's neck with his lips and tongue, he could feel Harry struggling to move his arms and grinding his growing erection back into Louis' hips, desperate for something more. Louis released the boy's arms, and whispered sweetly into Harry's ear.

"Don't be shy at all. I want you." Harry almost lost it right in that moment, desperately holding Louis' hips tight to his.

"You're right, Lou." Harry growled, and the sound of his innocent little brother sounding so manly and sexual made Louis throw his eyes closed, and he could barely choke out his response.

"About?" He was surprised at how low his usually high voice sounded, but at the same time, he also couldn't believe how good he felt. He felt slutty and perfect, and he was sure he'd do whatever this boy wanted if the kid only snapped his fingers...

"I really, really want your cock in my mouth." Louis' mouth dropped at the filth that just came from his little brother's mouth, but he could hardly scold him when he was making such a glorious proposition. Harry's teeth sunk into Louis's perfect neck, imitating the same routine Louis had used on him. He sucked and bit deep purple bruised into the boy's neck, soothing them with his tongue as Louis whimpered. He tried to keep calm as he slid his hands into Louis's boxers, thankful that Louis didn't put his tight pants back on after he came out of the shower. Louis growled as Harry wrapped his fingers around his hardness, biting a whine into Harry's shoulder.

"Ohhhhhh... Oh god... Fuck Haz ohhhh..." Louis whined more desperately than he would've wished to come across, but how often did this happen to him? How often did the most innocent little boy on the planet offer to touch him in this way? Harry got on his knees and looked up at him with his beautiful Disney princess eyes, and Louis knew at once the kid wasn't as confident as he seemed. Arousal struck him as he realized he was in control. He should feel guilty that Harry was allowing him to use him like this, but the kid was on his knees for fuck sakes! Mouth open and waiting.... Louis dropped his boxers, exposing his length, and he gently held the back of Harry's head as the boy took all of him in at once. Louis groaned, thrusting into the back of his throat unexpectedly, choking the boy. Harry sucked, eyes watering, and he hollowed his cheeks like he'd heard from his friends. He only wanted to impress Louis and seem older than he was.

"Oh my god Harry you're a little slut!" Louis whined, shocked at how good his brothers mouth felt. Harry pulled back and smiled.

"Thanks." The boy winked, giggling. His lips were so swollen and red. Harry started removing his own clothes, and Louis tried to act confident, but he could barely move. Harry's clothes were finally lying on the floor, and both boys were face to face. "Is this what you want Lou? Is this how I can be good for you?" Louis followed suit and let his clothes hit the floor. 

"Yes. You're exactly what I want." Louis leaned in and kissed Harry's blown out lips gently, but then his lust finally took over, and he was ready to make his brother a little less innocent.

He bit Harry's lips, pressing their bodies together and the young boy shuddered, whining deeply. Louis took the boy's hand gently, pushing him backwards onto the bed and crawling on top of him.

"What do you want?" Louis growled, sucking at Harry's neck again. 

"You, oh fuck... You..." Harry moaned, moving his hips and begging for friction.

"How do you fucking want me, babe?" Louis surprised himself. He was a completely different person in bed, and he absolutely loved it. He'd take what he wanted, and he loved how beautiful little Harry was looking squirming underneath you. Embarrassed, Harry answered.

"I... I don't know..." But he was desperate for something, and his fingers raked red scratches down his brother's back.

"Mm... I'm gunna fuck you..." Louis groaned, nipping Harry's earlobe before kissing and sucking his way down Harry's milky torso and propping the boy's legs up to expose his hole. Harry shifted a little, uncomfortable at being this exposed, but Louis soothed him quickly. "Shhhh baby, you're so pretty." And Harry blushed at the pet name, and allowed Louis to look all he wanted, not actually knowing what Louis planned to do. He didn't know what was about to happen, but he wasn't about to let Louis know that after acting so confident earlier. What he didn't expect though, was to feel Louis' tongue licking its way across his tight hole, teeth scraping the taut skin and lips kissing and sucking at the opening. The noise Harry made was impossibly inhuman, and he squirmed on the bed trying to push Louis' face between his cheeks shamelessly. 

Louis loved seeing this kid fall apart. It almost made up for the fact they didn't spend much time together he supposed, being able to make Harry feel so good. Harry was moaning like a porn star as Louis licked his way into the opening, and without a warning, he plunged a wet finger into the tight hole, causing Harry to cuss loudly.

"Fuck, ohh...." Harry cried. He wasn't sure if he liked the fingers, but Louis was confident with what he was doing. The way Harry was just being bad for him was amazing, and he started moving his finger in and out, pressing small kisses into the boy's hips. Harry shifted uncomfortably as Louis worked his way up to three fingers, using spit as lube as Harry whimpered in pain. "Lou, it hurts." He was used to the three fingers, but he didn't feel like he could stretch any more. 

"I promise, sweetheart, I'm going to make you feel so so good." Louis lined up with his brother's stretched, wet hole, and pressed deep inside with one swift motion. 

Harry's eyes flew wide and his mouth opened wide like he was going to moan. No noise came from either of their mouths until Louis started thrusting deep into Harry, and they started moaning and whimpering together. Harry's mouth hung open wide and they stared into each other's eyes, neither of them processing what was happening, but when Louis hit Harry's prostate and Harry moaned loudly, they both became desperate for the relief or release from all of this pleasure. Harry's nails left deep cuts in Louis' back, and the pain sent Louis over the edge. Both boys shouted in pleasure as they came, painting white ribbons inside and all over each other as they rode out their highs. Neither of them could look away from the other's eyes.

Louis pulled their sweaty bodies apart, and Harry winced as Louis slid out of his hole, almost moaning again at the feeling of how his brother's cum felt leaking out of him. Louis almost cried when he saw the innocent sparkle come back to Harry's eyes, but he couldn't come to regret what he just did to his little brother. Harry finally leaned up to kiss Louis' lips with a cheeky smile.

"Thank god mum and dad are out. That was fucking amazing, Lou." Can we go again? I can be sluttier this time. Can we tape it? Can you come on my face next time?" Louis' heart clenched as he thought of having a video of Harry with his mouth open and waiting, anxious to taste him and... Oh fuck, he was hard again.

"Harry, we can do anything you want ever. Are you mad at me, sweetie?" He ran his fingers through Harry's curls comfortingly. 

"No, but is it wrong that I want you to hold me down again?" Louis grew harder again, and it started to hurt. Harry was so submissive he couldn't even believe it. The thought of holding him down, using the boy's young body...

"Yes, Harry, we can definitely go again."


End file.
